A Serious Case of Stockholm syndrome Part 1
by bishonenslover
Summary: This is my first story on here and it is about the lovely Zhang He from Dynasty Warriors, oh and also...Lemon warning - ps: don't worry i will put the next chapter on tomorrow and the day after etc so there will not be a cliffhanger.


A serious case of Stockholm syndrome (Zhang He Lemon Part 1)

This one is rated M as the next chapter WILL be a lemon. And plus this one has a half lemon ^-^

This is my first story on here, sorry if my grammar is not as good as expected, it is improving. I do check and double check. Also I write in second person view, it just feels that the reader is more involved. Your name is written as _.

You cower in your house scared and alone as the fearsome war rages in your village, your brother and father were bravely fighting and your mother was long gone. You hear shouting and screaming coming from outside, you huddle yourself in a corner and start to sing to yourself to try to make yourself forget and cover up the battle cries. Suddenly a troop bursts through the door "general I got one" the troop shouts while staring at you from a distance. The general appears at the doorway you couldn't make out his features but his silhouette was visible, he was tall slender but muscular and had long hair tied in a ponytail "she will do" he said in a soft voice. With that the troop marches up to you and knocks you unconscious.

You awake the next morning in a large tent. You sit bolt upright and look around the unfamiliar scene, you suddenly hear a moan next to you, you look to the side and see a beautiful looking man *hang on I recognise his shape! He's the man in the doorway * he stirs and opens his eyes, he smiles when he sees you staring at him "well good morning, did you sleep well?" he asks you "where am I? Who are you" you snap "I am the beautiful general Zhang He, my lord Cao Cao ordered me to find a mistress for him to … shall we say _play_ with while he's here" he grins again. You shudder at the thought of being someone's play thing "and what if I were to refuse?" you glare angrily at the beautiful man "I'm afraid you don't have that sort of choice, although … I'm thinking about keeping you for myself" he smirks and rubs your face gently with his hand, you slap his hand off Zhang He smirks again and pulls your face closer to his "I like your spirit girl" "my name is _" he lets go and stands up. His chest is bare but he is wearing tight purple trousers. As he exits the tent you get out from under the sheets "what the?" you look down and realize you are wearing only your underwear "where are my clothes?" you peek out of the tent and look round "damn there are soldiers everywhere, I can't escape with them here … and especially in my underwear" you see your captor coming back and quickly get back inside. As he enters the tent he is holding a basin of water and some towels, he growls seductively when he looks at you in your underwear, you scowl at him "here take this and get washed up" he flings one of the towels at you, you grab it and glare at him "go on, no need to be shy, you're practically naked now" he teases. You reluctantly walk over to the basin and dip your towel in. He watches you as you rub your towel up and down your naked body, he starts to get aroused but looks away and washes himself. When you're finished you ask "where are my clothes?" "you wont need your own clothes any more we have some replacements for you" he hands you a beautiful box, you look inside it and see a beautiful dress. Your eyes widen at the stunning garment "it looks as though it costs a fortune" you gasp out Zhang He laughs "It did, you have to look your best for when my lord Cao Cao comes down" you again shudder at the thought that you are going to be used as a toy. "go ahead put it on" he orders "you take the dress out of the box and slip it down over your head Zhang He watches you lustfully as you smooth the dress down over your curves. It was low at the front, it had long see through sleeves and it had high slits up both sides so it revealed almost all that a man would want to see, it was a light blue colour with a dark purple pattern. Zhang He walks around you and stops at your back "mmm very nice" he whispers into your ear he gently nibbles your earlobe you gasp and quickly turn your head so your ear was further away, he smirks and runs his lips along your neck. A chill runs down your spine and you start to breathe deeply, you close your eyes tightly and take another deep breath. "what's the matter my darling? Feeling strange?" you ignore his attempt to get you angry but you couldn't ignore your feelings inside, it felt good, you liked what he was doing, although you would never tell him that. He moved round to your front but continued kissing your neck. He flicked the hair that hung in front of your shoulder so it was behind you he slides his hand down your shoulder taking your dress with it. You struggle and try to take a step back he just moves forward and grabs you with his other hand "now now, you wouldn't be trying to escape me would you" he whispers in your ear " let go of me leave me alone" you shout as you snatch your arm out of his grasp and try to get past him to the entrance he was too fast for you and grabs you once again he carries on kissing down your now visible shoulder he moves his hand to your chest but keeps the other one behind you so you cant escape "please don't" you whimper as he caresses your breast "mmm, you will be fine don't worry" he says quietly while pushing your dress down further revealing your bra. He runs his fingertips over the top line of your bra and kisses down to it, he slips off the strap and pulls it down so your breast is squeezed out "ohh your breasts are huge" he says as he takes your nipple into his mouth. You groan, not in pleasure but not exactly in discomfort either, its the first time that any man has ever touched you in that way, you don't know how to feel, you know it is wrong but he is beautiful and you find it hard to resist him. You groan again as he flicks your nipple with his tongue he grins and nibbles it gently. You throw your head back as what he is doing starts to feel good, he moves his hand down and slowly lifts your dress up so he is now touching your bare leg he moves his hand up to your panties and slides his hand inside, you start to breath heavily as he reaches the opening of your warmth "MY LORD" someone suddenly bursts into your tent. Zhang He turns his head but keeps you covered and glares at the man "this better be important" he snaps at the man "my lord the enemy is attacking, they've found our camp" "Well don't just stand there like an idiot raise the alarm, counter their advances" he shouts, the man runs out of the tent and you hear him shouting to raise the alarm "damn it I better help those idiots" he removes his hand from your underwear your breathing slows down. he looks at you again "I'm sorry my darling, it looks like our fun will have to wait" he walks away a bit and takes hold of a rope and comes towards you "what are you going to do with that?" you back away but he grabs your hands "don't worry, it's just a precaution" he ties your hands together and ties you to the table leg in the tent but then ties the other end to one of the tent pegs that is stuck fast into the ground. "I don't want you to think about running away from me before we have our fun" "I wouldn't dream of it" you say sarcastically "what if you don't come back though. What am I supposed to do then?" you say huddled up to the table. "I always come back, you wont get rid of me that easily" he grabs his armour and in a flash he puts it on and runs out of the tent. You sit there for what seems like hours until "_" "did I just hear someone call my name?" You look round but all you can see Is tent "I think I'm imagining things" "_, _ where are you?" you sit upright again "oh my … that sounds like …

Please be kind if you rate, as I said my grammar is improving, and there will be a lemon in the next chapter woohoo!


End file.
